A Rose of Ashes
by pantycake
Summary: He thought coming back after five years would have been easy, he thought the human world was boring. But nothing is ever easy. KuramaxHiei Warning: here there be boy love. yaoi


Ruby eyes glanced over the forest, ever vigilant, looking for escape routes, places of vulnerability - some things had changed, he knew that. He could see several Makai plants at the entrance and exits as well as around the buildings. He wasn't naïve enough to think that all the seemingly harmless human plants weren't there as guards either. He would have to be careful. After a five year absence, the plants wouldn't know him.

Quietly, he flitted from branch to branch, the very trees giving away his presence as they swayed this way and that. He noticed the way some of the plants seemed to incline themselves toward him, trying to gauge friend or foe. One plant shot an experimental wood dagger at him, which he easily dodged. and it hit the tree trunk with a dull thunk. That was all it took, the other plants seemed to react to it and immediately began attacking.

He sliced and flipped, dodged and stabbed. His intention was not to harm the plants but to merely test them.

He retreated to the safety beyond the temple grounds then rounded at another direction only to find the same results. He was insulted that he had been locked out of the temple he had once called home. He settled on a high tree to look out over the temple grounds, unfortunately not being able to see much due to the range of the plants. He sighed and reached out with his energy, attempting to notice any signatures within the temple only to find it completely blocked. He cursed again and sped his way to the only other place he knew he could trust.

Unfortunately, when he arrived at the house it was completely empty. He nearly broke the window when he found it locked and then peered inside the room he had memorized so many nights. It was just like the rest of the house, empty. Not even a bed. "Damn it." he cursed openly before jumping down from the tree he had perched on. He wasn't sure where to go now, and he felt a slight anger at being completely shut out of his former teammates lives. Then again, he reasoned, it wasn't like he hadn't left them all without a word or visit.

Hiei was not ready to go back to Makai just yet. He was the heir to all Mukuro had, and yet he found himself avoiding the woman whenever he could. She had wanted more from him than he could give at that moment. He had dutifully led her armies as the general, he had reformed her ranks, everything she asked of him. After all, it was going to eventually be his. However, when she had come to him one night, wanting more than what they had agreed upon originally, he had left. He fled to the one place where he was accepted for the demon that he was, and none of them wanted more.

He hadn't expect it to be essentially abandoned, however. The fire demon sighed, he didn't want to venture to the crowd he knew was gathered outside the ramen shop where Yusuke worked. He assumed a little investigating throughout the city to find a certain redhead would pass some time.

It didn't take long to find the Yokou in hiding. He was sitting at a small table outside a building that was selling tea. Hiei flared his energy slightly to alert the man and it worked, green eyes staring over the rim of the tea cup that had stopped in shock nearly at his lips. He blinked several times before those emerald eyes slowly followed up the nearby tree to where the demon sat on a branch. For a long moment he merely stared, then looked back down at the cup and continued his sip carefully. The red headed man pushed the cup aside and stood, bowing to someone nearby before walking slowly down the sidewalk. He made his way to a rather secluded walkway before Hiei landed softly beside him and easily fell into the slow pace.

It was another five minutes before either spoke, Kurama broke the ice first, "What are you doing here?"

"I went to your home but everyone was gone. The temple is well guarded."

There

was a slight twitch of red lips and Hiei knew the hidden compliment had been received, his sister was safe because of those plants. "Of course, but that's not what I meant. You hate the humanworld. Not that I mind the visit after such a long absence."

The demon tipped his head to the side, he could have swore there was a hint of bitterness in the voice of his comrade; but perhaps he had just been away too long. "I go where I please."

The man beside him clearly stiffened, "Would you like to visit Yukina? I was going there anyway."

Hiei peered into the open doors of the temple, they had used a back entrance and all the doors of every room were opened to let it air in the cool breeze. A blue head was bobbing up and down just out of their vision and the fire demon knew instantly that it was his sister. However, when they found her washing towels in a water basin, he nearly torched the entire temple.

"Where is that idiot? You shouldn't be washing these dirty human-" he was cut short when red eyes found his in shock.

"H-hiei?" the soft voice swirled around him like a cool breeze and he glanced to the fox for help.

Kurama merely smirked and leaned against the doorframe. Without any other warning, the small ice apparition pounced on him, her soft squeal of delight mingled with sobs. Tear gems fell with soft thuds to the floor and Hiei felt himself torn between embarrassment, guilt, and complete shock. "Hiei! You came back! We thought - thought you wouldn't come back." she snuffled and he coughed before pushing her back slightly to look at her weeping pink eyes.

"You shouldn't cry, Yukina," he attempted to be as gentle as he knew how, his fingertips brushing away the tears that had yet to fall. He was slightly frightened that he might hurt her just by touching her.

"I can't help it!" she let out another cry and buried her face in his neck, "I've missed you so much."

Hiei blinked as his hands stayed splayed out to his sides, not sure where to hold her and if he would somehow break her. He glanced again at Kurama, hoping the other demon would recognize the helpless look on his face. The other smirked and imitated a hug with his arms, to which the fire demon blinked at before closing his arms around the smaller. He felt her shiver and the sobs became louder, to which he immediately retracted his arms. "Did I hurt you?" the sincerity and fear in his voice made her laugh.

"No! Of course not!" she stifled her laugh and finally pulled away from him, wiping her eyes on the edge of her sleeve before glancing at Kurama, "this was such an amazing surprise! Thank you Kurama!"

A nod was the only response he gave and Hiei was slightly curious at the redhead's silence. He didn't have long to ponder it as Yukina pulled him to the other room, "are you hungry? I've already started some water for tea. I can easily start a small lunch too. How long are you staying? Have you seen Kazuma and Yusuke?"

Once the three were seated at a table, a cup of tea for each, the conversation flew by rapidly as Hiei dutifully answered each of the female's questions, clearly uncomfortable, but unwilling to disappoint. After a moments silence, Yukina turned to Kurama, "you've been awfully quiet. How are you feeling?" Instantly, the attention was turned from the fire demon to the fox. The Ice apparition scooted her chair closer to him and covered his wrist with her palm, "Do you need me to brew you something?" 

He smiled, ignoring the curious glance of the other man, "No no, I'm fine. I've grown my own herbs for my tea, thank you. Just a little tired this morning, I was up late last night tending to some plants."

No one was fooled but, Yukina nodded, "you'll let me know if it escalate?" a nod and she turned her attention back to Hiei, "so tell me how Mukuro is doing."


End file.
